The Day That Never Was
by MyTi-Savage
Summary: Just a story about someone walking along the bank of a river making lots of obsevations. At the end of the story we see the reason for walking in the woods.


This is just a story with a lot of detail. I write when I'm upset, and right now I'm rather upset. Anyway I guess enjoy. And yes I know it's short.

* * *

><p>I felt the fog settle weightlessly on my arm. A fine white sheen developed on my exposed skin and clothing. My black t-shirt became a muted grey, damp with the morning. I instinctively raised my hand to my head and pushed my short brown hair back. I knew it was standing up at odd angles due to the moisture. I walked further down the river bank. My black Zoo York shoes were wet at the toe and my black Nike socks were beginning to get moist. I looked down and realized I was wearing my favorite jeans. My Levis were old and faded but still a dark blue. They were too big so I had to role the bottoms into a cuff and wear a worn leather belt.<p>

I ducked to get under a branch. A thought flashed through my mind, I'm only 5'4'' this must be a really low branch. It was true I was only five feet four inches. I only weighed 120 pounds. Out of this most was muscle. I was tone with bronzed skin. You could see my hard muscles beneath my skin. I swung onto a branch and crouched there for a moment before continuing on my journey.

Even though the branch was moist and covered in thick moss I didn't slip. I was agile. Ever since I was a young child I hadn't been clumsy. My small ears caught a sound, the crack of a stick. I stopped and slowly turned to my right. It was only a squirrel. The small fuzzy brown creature looked at me and then scurried away into the underbrush.

I looked up. Above me was a ceiling of tree tops. The massive towering pines shielded most of the crystal blue sky. Below that there were lanky maples, with their huge leaves the colour of tranquility, and tall alders. The alders had small brilliant leaves. These leave would be three different colours of brilliant green once the sun hit them. Thinking of the sun I looked around and scanned the towering mountains that surrounded me. I found the lightest spot in the blue sky and figured I had about 10 minutes before the sun exposed its glory.

I took a deep breath enjoying the vitalizing fresh summer air. The moist smell of mud and leaves, the cool smell of water, and the sweet smell of the undergrowth filled my nose. I exhaled, renewed with energy. Up ahead I saw my destination. The small shack I had grown to love. The roof was almost entirely made of moss now. The walls were tarnished and faded wood, silvered my decades of being unused. The one window on the left wall was broken and dirty, and the door sat slightly crooked on its hinges. But none of that mattered, because of what was inside.

I quickened my pace. I wasn't running but pretty close. The sun was just now jutting over the hill behind me. I reached the door and entered softly. The floor was swept and covered with a shabby blue rug. In the corner there was a small table with two plastic lawn chairs setting at it. On the table there was an impressive bouquet of flowers. The white of the daisies made the table feel clean and fresh. In the other corner sat an old couch. That's where he sat. His head slightly slumped to the side, covered with the blanket we had left there.

I quietly shut the door and set down my back pack. I removed the contents and put them on the table. I had brought two Coke's, half of a pizza, and some fresh fruit.

I turned and looked at the sleeping figure. He was tall. Upon his slumped sleeping head lay a thatch of red hair. I chuckled at the fact that it was too long. He was a large muscular build. He had strong arms that I knew well. I relished the fact that he had shaved. No longer did he have a full beard. Now it was just a red goatee. The lids of his eyes hid his gentle brown eyes. Sitting there he looked like a gentle sleeping bear. I crossed the small tidy room and touched his arm gently. He raised his head and looked at me. He smiled his boyish smile and his eyes lit up with joy. I smiled and we looked at the window. Sunlight started steaming through the broken window.

Softly he spoke, "good morning beautiful."


End file.
